The Movie Project
by darcangell23
Summary: The gang has been chosen to play characters in a horror film. How will it play out? And what's with Tommy being the killer? R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats. I only own the plot. Keep in mind, this is an original idea that came to me just this morning and I had to start getting it down on paper.**

Tommy Pickles and his best friend Chuckie Finster stood outside the studio doors waving to Stu and Didi as they drove off. Tommy's brother Dil and Chuckie's sister Kimi had already gone inside. Tommy and Chuckie had agreed to stay outside and wait for their friends Phil and Lil DeVille and Susie Carmichael. Unfortunately, much to their dismay, Angelica had also been chosen for the project. She was Tommy's cousin.

"I hope they get here soon," Tommy said, "I'm anxious to see what roles we will be playing."

"Tommy, are you sure about this slasher movie thing?" Chuckie asked, turning to look at him. He looked worried.

"Of course I'm sure Chuckie." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Besides, it's just a movie, there's no real danger." Chuckie sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I'm just being paranoid."

"No you're not, you're just being Chuckie." Chuckie smiled at him. Just then, a car pulled up and Phil and Lil got out of the backseat. They waved to their parents and then turned to face Tommy and Chuckie.

"Hey Tommy, hey Chuckie," Lil said, offering a small wave.

"Hey guys," Tommy replied, "Go on in. Dil and Kimi are already inside." He pointed at the door behind him. Phil and Lil nodded.

"Kay, see you guys in a few!" Phil called to them.

"Yeah, see you!" Tommy called back. He turned back to the street in time to see another car pull up. Susie got out. She said bye to her older sister and smiled at Tommy and Chuckie.

"Hey guys, where's Kimi?"

"She's already inside," Chuckie told her.

"Thanks, I'll go say hi to her." She too disappeared into the building. Chuckie turned to Tommy again.

"Do we really have to wait for Angelica too?" Tommy nodded.

"We promised, Chuckie." Chuckie sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"I know, it's just that well, Angelica isn't really our friend."

"I know Chuckie, but we still have to wait for her." Chuckie sighed again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Drew Pickles pulled his car up to the studio and Angelica got out. She was wearing a beret, a pair of sunglasses, and a feather boa. "I'm ready for my close up!" she said, throwing one end of the boa over her shoulder. Tommy and Chuckie just looked at each other. "Out of my way boys!" She pushed her way through them and entered the studio. They watched her go.

"Uh Tommy?"

"Yes Chuckie?"

"Do you think she's a little over her head?"

"A little? I think it's more than just a little." Chuckie shrugged. "Come on, let's go in." Chuckie nodded and they both entered the studio.

"Ah, there's our last two stars now!" said the director as Tommy and Chuckie rejoined the group. "Now I can give you your roles and we'll all sit down and do a read through of the script. After that, we'll have lunch and be done for today. You are to be here again at the same time tomorrow morning, at which point we will begin shooting. Do you all understand?" They nodded. "Good. Here are your scripts." He handed out the scripts, each of which had their names on it. 'The character you will be playing should be listed under your name. Please take the time tonight to highlight your lines and stage directions."

The casting was as follows:

Susie Carmichael……….Mandy Schauffeur

Lil DeVille……….Penny Anderson

Phil DeVille……….Danny Shroeder

Chuckie Finster……….Andy Vic

Kimi Finster……….Samantha Hessler

Angelica Pickles……….Meygan Harper

Dil Pickles……….Trevor Taylor

Tommy Pickles……….Ryder Parks/Johnson

All of them nodded when they saw their character's names. Tommy, however, was staring wide-eyed at his script. The name of his character, Ryder Parks/Johnson, was indeed written below his own name but there was a third word written under that. The word was "KILLER". It had just clicked in Tommy's head that he would be playing the killer.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Chuckie asked. Tommy looked at him and then at the director who nodded his head. Tommy looked back at everyone.

"I'm playing the killer," he said shortly. Everyone, except Angelica, gasped. Chuckie's mouth dropped open. Angelica, on the other hand, burst into laughter.

"Please Pickles," she said through giggles, "You can't be serious. You? The killer? Tommy, you are way too nice for such a role."

"Which is exactly why I cast him in the role," stated the director.

"Huh?" Angelica asked, confused. She had stopped laughing.

"My dear Miss. Pickles, surely you know by now that the best actor for the role is the one who's personality is the opposite of that of the character."

"Of course…I…I knew that." The director smiled at her.

"Good, now let's get down to business, shall we?" They all nodded.

They all spent the next couple of hours doing a read through of the script. It was quite well done and the gang was pleased with it. The only set back they had was that Angelica had to complain that her character dies second and that meant she wouldn't get much screen time and she needed a lot if she was going to be a big star. But that was cleared up when the director explained that every big star has to start somewhere. Susie added that even some of the biggest stars of today started off with commercials and roles as extras. That made angelica feel better. She agreed to having her character die second. Afterwards, they all ate lunch and the gang headed home.

**A/N: Well, that's chappie 1. What did you all think? Please review and no flames. Constructive criticism is allowed. Chappie 2 starts the movie. If you forget which rugrat is talking, just refer back to chappie 1 for the cast list.**


End file.
